


Вновь пробуждаясь

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Reincarnation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Поиск «Белых воронов» заставил вспомнить навеки утраченное и искать утешения. На заявку: «Кошмары. Новое – это хорошо забытое старое»





	Вновь пробуждаясь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ReAwakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331535) by [tsutsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji). 



> таймлайн: третий сезон

Даже добрые сны могут обернуться кошмарами, памятью о том, что навсегда ушло и никогда не вернется, и все кончается пробуждением, судорожно-рваным дыханием и ощущением вдребезги разбитого сердца.  
Мурата отходил после кошмара, чувствуя прикосновение чьей-то руки, ласково гладящей его по голове. Даже не открывая глаз, он знал, что это – Конрад Веллер, и еще не проснувшись достаточно, чтобы обдумать это, Мурата повернул голову, прижимаясь к его ладони.  
Едва приоткрыв глаза, Мурата увидел прямо перед собой Конрада, который мягко хотя и с легким беспокойством, улыбался ему. И эта улыбка была ему знакома: он видел ее во сне; она была не из воспоминаний Джениуса, а из собственной жизни Дайкендзи.  
Он знал, что Конрад не спросит, что ему снилось, хотя с готовностью выслушает все, что расскажет ему Мурата. Их тайное путешествие в Дай-Шимарон разбередило отчаянно-печальные воспоминания настоящего Джениуса, хотя сейчас они уже начали распадаться на отдельные фрагменты. Тревога во взгляде Конрада почти исчезла, осталась только улыбка – и смутное воспоминание из сна заменилось еще более старым, о другом Веллере, который точно так же выслушивал о скрываемых ото всех горестях Дайкендзи. Только тому не нужно было просить рассказать.  
И не нужно было объяснять причины – ни тогда, ни сейчас. Мурата не знал – и не хотел узнавать, – не является ли печаль, притаившаяся в уголках глаз Конрада Веллера, эхом, призрачным отголоском тех времен, когда Лоренс Веллер молча и издалека наблюдал за Мудрецом, ставшим наследником Истинного короля. Сейчас Конрад Веллер точно так же неотступно следит взглядом за Мао.  
Дайкендзя тогда уже уступил Шин-О Руфусу, предку Вольфрама фон Бильфельда, и наконец осознал, что уступает его и Властелину. И Лоренс Веллер однажды случайно застал его одного, смотрящего в пустоту сухими покрасневшими глазами. В тот раз, как и сейчас, лорд Веллер ни о чем не спросил: ему не надо было знать, почему так необходимо утешение, он просто дал Мудрецу то, что нужно. И когда Дайкендзя нуждался в ласке, Лоренс давал ему это; а сейчас Конрад лишь слегка удивился, когда Мурата подтянул его ближе.   
Мурата не смог бы определить точно – и сны, и воспоминания слабели с каждой секундой пробуждения, – кожа и дыхание Конрада Веллера на вкус были такими же, как у его предка, или нет? И то, и то было горячо и сладко, с легкой толикой нерешительности. Но Мурата мог доподлинно сказать, что в прикосновении рук Веллера сквозила та же забота и терпение, и тот с уважением относился к его неопытному телу – как и в этой жизни, так и в жизни Дайкендзи.  
Он был неопытен, но даже в своей нынешней реинкарнации осведомлен достаточно, чтобы подарить Конраду столько же удовольствия, сколько получал сам. Его откровенное и обдуманное прикосновение заставило полумазоку отшатнуться и недоуменно нахмуриться, хотя его тело уже дало свой ответ. Мурата задумался: может, Веллер действительно не допускает мысли об удовлетворении собственных нужд? Или вообще их не признает?  
– Ваше преосвященство? – негромко и с сомнением сказал Конрад.  
Мурата поморщился от этого титула, не сдержав невольной реакции, и Веллер, внимательный как всегда, заметил это и оказался достаточно мудр, чтобы понять: в данный момент он не желает быть никем, кроме себя.  
– Мурата, – поправился Конрад, возвращая его руку на свой твердеющий член, – ты уверен?  
Он положил ладонь на руку Конрада, пожимая ее мягко, но твердо, и притянул того еще ближе.  
– О да… лорд Веллер. – Выдохнутое имя прозвучало как во сне. Губы Конрада прижались к его, раскрывшись со вздохом, когда Мурата начал двигать рукой.  
Какое-то время не было слышно ничего, кроме звука их дыхания, тихого шороха одежды, а затем простыней, по которым скользили голые тела. Никаких слов, и тем более никаких вопросов.  
Мурата отбросил прочь разбудившие его мучительные воспоминания и просто  _чувствовал_ , смакуя ощущение надежности, охватывающее его в присутствии Конрада, его полузнакомое тепло и вкус – и желанный вес чужого тела. Он кончил довольно быстро, не пытаясь контролировать себя или продлять удовольствие. И собственный голос, приглушенный плечом Конрада, показался ему на удивление сорванным и юным.  
Конрад отстал от него ненамного, почти сразу же захлебнувшись собственным удовольствием, но Мурата знал, что тот сдерживался, поджидая его.  
Все закончилось почти так же, как и началось: Мурата погрузился в пограничное состояние между сном и бодрствованием, Конрад гладил его по голове, но теперь они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу: кожа к коже, под одним одеялом.

***

  
Несколько часов спустя Йозак бесшумно – больше по привычке – открыл дверь в снятую на ночь комнату таверны. Сквозь закрытые ставни тускло пробивались первые рассветные лучи солнца, исчерчивая кровать тонкими полосками света и тени. Шпиону потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы различить очертания фигур под одеялом – и взлохмаченные волосы, каштановые рядом с черными, на одной подушке.  
С беззвучным вздохом он прижался щекой к кулаку, придерживающему дверь открытой, и с минуту просто смотрел на них. Хмурые морщинки в уголках его глаз быстро исчезли, сменившись снисходительной улыбкой, а синие глаза блеснули; от одного только взгляда в Йозаке пробудилось яростное желание защитить их.  
Сначала он подумал, не разбудить ли парочку, потом – не присоединиться ли к ним, затем покачал головой и закрыл дверь еще тише, чем открыл.  
– Сладких снов, – мягко сказал он, улыбаясь, и пошел прочь, собираясь продолжить охоту на призрака, которого, как он предполагал, Великий Мудрец предпочел бы не встречать вовсе.


End file.
